The New Girl Season 1
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Jazmine is a night fairy, and the Winx invited her to Alfea. Jazmine first met the Winx when she was attack by Icy, Stormy, and Darcy, in her hometown. With help from the Winx, Jazmine escaped the three witches for now and went to Alfea to learn to transform into a fairy. Note: This is Season 1!
1. Jazmine, The Night Fairy

_**Chapter 1 of "The New Girl"  
Jazmine, The Night Fairy**_

Jazmine was a new girl at Alfea, a school for fairies. She found out she was a fairy when she came face-to-face with Darcy, Stormy, and Icy in her hometown. She helped the Winx, and they invited her to Alfea. Bloom, Musa, Techna, Aisha, Flora, and Stella were waiting for her at the entrance of Alfea.

'Glad you decided to come Jazmine!' Bloom said, hugging Jazmine as she reached the entrance.

'I wouldn't have had help without you guys.' Jazmine replied, hugging back Bloom as the others came in for a group hug.

'We should get going, we'll show you to your room, you can share with me.' Techna said as the bell rang.

'We should hurry, we're going to be late for class.' Aisha said as her and the others showed Jazmine to her room with Techna. After Jazmine put her bags down, her and the others ran to their class.

'Girls, you're terribly late.' Professor said, not noticing Jazmine.

'Sorry professor, we were just waiting on a friend.' Bloom replied, pulling Jazmine in front of her.

'Ah, and who's this?' Professor asked, looking at Jazmine.

'I'm Jazmine sir, the night fairy.' Jazmine replied as Bloom grabbed her shoulder.

'We helped her in her hometown when Darcy, Icy, and Stormy was attacking her. And she helped us in return.' Bloom said, smiling.

'Well, glad to have you here Jazmine. Alright, take your seats. Today's lesson is how to change your hair color to a color you want it to be.' Professor said, making the other girls but the Winx and Jazmine giggle. Jazmine was sitting in a desk next to Stella. Mirrors began to appear on the desks, and everyone payed attention to Professor.

'Now, all you have to do is focus. Think of what color you want your hair to be and poof, that's your hair color. Jazmine, would you like to try first?' Professor asked, making everyone turn around and look at Jazmine.

'Sure Professor.' Jazmine replied, picking up her mirror. Jazmine looked into the mirror and concentrated on the hair color she wanted, blonde. Her hair was midnight blue, but she wanted blonde. Her hair started to change from midnight blue to blonde. It stayed that way for a few minutes, and then back to midnight blue.

'Excellent job Jazmine. Everyone give her a round of applause.' Professor said, everyone started to clap.

'Now, everyone else give it a try.' Professor said, everyone grabbing there mirror and focusing on the hair color they wanted.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

'Vacation is tomorrow, so excited! I think I'm gonna go shopping in Magix.' Stella said, wearing her pink nightgown as the girls were gathered in the living room, except Jazmine.

'Hey, where's Jaz?' Bloom asked, everyone looking around for Jazmine.

Jazmine was in her and Techna's room, on her bed with head in her knees, crying. Everyone walked in, and they all ran to sit beside her.

'What's wrong Jaz, don't you like it here at Magix?' Bloom asked, rubbing Jazmine's back.

'Yes, it's great. I just miss my friends back home.' Jazmine replied, lifting her head up.

'Well, vacation starts tomorrow, so you could go see them.' Stella said in a cheery tone.

'Maybe I will go see them.' Jazmine said, wiping her tears.

'That's the spirit!' Stella said as everyone gave Jazmine a group hug.


	2. Vacation Gone Wrong

**_Chapter 2 of "The New Girl"  
Vacation Gone Wrong_**

'So glad you're home honey, Kane's gonna be happy to see you.' Hannah, Jazmine's mom, said as she hugged Jazmine.

'I know, where is he anyway?' Jazmine asked as the front door started to open.

'Jaz!' Kane, her little brother, exclaimed as he ran up to hug Jazmine. Jazmine picked up Kane and twirled him around with a smile on her face. She was glad to be back home with her mom and brother.

'So, how's Alfea been for you dear?' Hannah asked as her, Jazmine, and Kane sat down at the table.

'Ya, did you learn any cool stuff?' Kane asked excitedly.

'Well, yesterday we learned how to change our hair color, I was picked first.' Jazmine replied. The was a sudden crash from the back door, and Hannah grabbed Kane.

'I'll go check mom.' Jazmine said, getting up from her chair and rushing towards the back door.

'Sis wait up!' Kane yelled, getting out of his mother's arms and running behind Jazmine.

'So, we meet again. And who's that little fella.' Icy said, bending down to get eye to eye with Kane.

'You leave my little brother alone Icy.' Jazmine said, making her little brother get behind her.

'Is everything alright sweetheart?!' Hannah yelled.

'Yes m-' Jazmine paused as Icy shoved her out of the way. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy walked into the living room where Jazmine's mother was.

'I'll hold her back Icy.' Darcy said, using her magic to hold Jazmine back to the wall.

'Good, keep her there for as long as we need.' Icy said, grinning as Kane ran in front of his mother.

'Don't you dare hurt my mother and brother Icy!' Jazmine yelled, not moving a single muscle because of Darcy's spell.

'And what are you going to do about it?' Stormy said, getting closer to Hannah and Kane.

Darcy started to use her magic to take away Jazmine's life energy.

* * *

 _ **Alfea; The Girls' Living Room**_

Flora jerked her head up.

'Jaz is in trouble! I sense her life energy going away slowly, we need to go help her!' Flora exclaimed, getting up off of the couch and rushing towards the dorm's door.

'Let's go girls. Whatever or whoever it is, I'm sure it won't stop us from helping Jazmine.' Bloom said, following behind Flora.

* * *

 _ **Menosa; Jazmine's House**_

Darcy was holding Jazmine against the wall, draining her life energy. Icy and Stormy was surrounding Kane and Hannah, freezing them.

'Mom, Kane!' Jazmine yelled, grimacing as Icy was freezing them. After Icy was done freezing them, she walked over to Jazmine and began freezing her.

'You won't get away with this Icy, my friends will come help me-' Jazmine paused as Bloom, Flora, Techna, Musa, Stella, and Aisha along with the Specialists ran in the front door. But they were too late, Jazmine was completely frozen solid like an iceberg. Darcy, Icy, and Stormy turned their heads and saw them standing there.

'So, you've finally arrived.' Icy said, grinning.

'Jaz!' Bloom exclaimed, seeing Jazmine frozen.

'You're too late Winx. She's already frozen solid. There's nothing you can do. Even her mother and her brother are frozen.' Darcy said, pointing towards the couch where Hannah and Kane were frozen.

'Bloom, you try unfreezing the two over there, and we'll deal with the witches.' Techna said as Bloom nodded and ran over to help Kane and Hannah.

'Alright Winx, let's transform.' Flora exclaimed as everyone transformed.

'Techna, fairy of Technology.'

'Musa, fairy of Music.'

'Flora, fairy of Nature.'

'Aisha, fairy of Waves.'

'Stella, fairy of the shinning sun!'

As soon as they were done transforming, Bloom already had Kane unfrozen, and was now unfreezing Hannah.

'Whoa, neat!' Kane said as he saw Bloom unfreezing his mother. As soon as Hannah was done, Bloom ran over to help Jazmine, but was stopped by Darcy, Icy, and Stormy.

'She's not going anywhere but coming with us.' Icy said, grabbing the now frozen Jazmine and vanishing.

'Jaz!' All of the Winx exclaimed.

'My baby girl. Please, can you go find her?' Hannah asked the Winx.

'Sure, we won't be doing it on our own.' Bloom said, turning her head to the Specialists.

'Thank you.' Hannah said, hugging Bloom.

'Can I come with you?' Kane asked.

'I think they can handle it on their own Kane.' Hannah replied, rubbing his head.

'Aw man.' Kane said as all of them laughed.

'Alright, let's start searching for her.' Techna said as they walked out the door.


	3. The Rescue

_**Chapter 3 of "The New Girl"  
The Rescue**_

The three witches had Jazmine in their room, now unfreezing her. All of the witches grinned, going to get answers. As soon as they were done unfreezing Jazmine, she fell on her knees.

'Where am I-?'

'You're now in cloud tower, there's no way the Winx could save you now.' Icy said with a big grin.

'They're going to help me, and I know it.' Jazmine replied, getting up off her knees.

'We gotta get going to class, you're staying put.' Icy said, freezing the window and locking the door behind her so that Jazmine couldn't escape. Knut, one of there ogres, came out of the closet and walk close towards Jazmine, holding his club up. Jazmine backed up, but backed up into a wall and had no where to go.

* * *

 ** _Alfea, Headmistress' Office_**

All of the Winx looked on the screen and saw Jazmine cornered by Knut.

'We have to go help her Headmistress.' Flora said as the Winx flinched as they saw Knut swing his club, and Jazmine ducking.

'But Flora, how are we gonna sneak in Cloud Tower?' Musa asked.

'That's my question.' Flora replied.

'Well we're not just gonna sit around and watch our new friend get pulverized by a giant stinky ogre, let's go girls!' Stella said, running towards the door.

* * *

 _ **Cloud Tower, The Trix's Room**_

Icy had unlocked the door, seeing Jazmine by the other wall cornered by Knut. Icy yelled at Knut, telling him to get back. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy walked up closer to Jazmine, making her close her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

'We want answers, and we're going to get them.' Icy ordered, getting closer and closer to Jazmine.

'Okay, I-I'll give you answers, ask away.' Jazmine replied.

'First thing's first, are you Jazmine, Princess of The Night?' Icy asked, touching Jazmine's chin.

'I don't know, but I am J-Jazmine.' Jazmine replied, moving Icy's hand from her chin. What the three witches and Jazmine didn't know, was on the outside of the window Bloom was thawing it, trying to get inside.

'Answer the first question idiot!' Stormy yelled, running up to Jazmine and smacking her face, making her fly across the room.

'I am, and what are you going to do to me?' Jazmine asked in a worried tone.

'That's simple, use your fairy magic and use it for our own evil works.' Icy said, laughing evilly. The window was completely thawed out, and the Winx and their Specialist friends jumped in, making Icy, Darcy, and Stormy turn around.

'You're not getting away with this Trix.' Bloom said, seeing Jazmine behind them.

'Bloom!' Jazmine exclaimed, trying to run between the Trix, but Darcy used her magic to fling her back to the wall. Knut suddenly appeared, and the Trix told him to "hold" onto Jazmine. Knut got by Jazmine, and grabbed her shoulders.

'Let go of Jazmine!' Bloom exclaimed, stepping up closer.

'You get any closer, and we'll have Knut pummel her into pieces.' Icy said, putting a hand in front of Bloom.

'Let go of me!' Jazmine yelled, struggling to get free. Jazmine felt her hand being grabbed, and she was pulled away from Knut. It was Kyle, one of the new Specialists.

'You alright?' Kyle asked, letting go of Jazmine's hand.

'Y-ya, thanks.' Jazmine replied.

'Don't mention it.' Kyle said as Knut approached them.

'Look out!' Jazmine said as Knut was about to pound them both.

'Get behind me.' Kyle said, getting a shield ready. Jazmine got behind him as Knut punched the shield. As Kyle and Jazmine were dealing with Knut, the Winx and the other Specialists were dealing with the Trix.

'Rising Sun!' Stella yelled, making the attack blast Darcy and Stormy.

Jazmine kicked Knut, but Knut grabbed her leg and slung her across the floor behind Kyle. Her jeans were ripped, and her arm had a little cut. Kyle helped Jazmine up, and he was attacked by Knut. Knut slung Kyle to the other side of the room, and he began to step closer and closer to Jazmine. Jazmine gasped and backed up, ducking as Knut swung his arm across her head.

'Come here you fairy, you're not getting away that easily.' Knut said, grabbing Jazmine's arm and slinging her to the ground. Jazmine tried getting back up, but she twisted her ankle, and Knut found that as an opportunity.

'Ow, my ankle.' Jazmine said, holding her ankle as Knut walked up to her. Knut stopped, the other Specialists getting in front of Jazmine.

'You're not getting anywhere near her.' Brandon said as Kyle helped Jazmine up.

'And what are you going to do about huh pal?' Knut asked sarcastically.

'C'mon Knut, we're leaving.' Icy said as she, Darcy, Stormy, and Knut disappeared. Jazmine ran and hugged Bloom, even though Jazmine's ankle was hurt.

'Thanks for helping me guys.' Jazmine said.

'Well, we need to get going, you girls need a ride?' Sky asked.

'Sure.' Bloom replied.

'I could use a lift.' Techna said.

'Alright then, it's settled.' Kyle said.

The girls and Specialists hopped on the Specialists' hovercrafts. Jazmine rode with Kyle.

'Thanks for the save back there.' Jazmine said as they left Cloud Tower.

'No prob.' Kyle replied.

'So um, what's it like working with the Specialists?' Jazmine asked.

'It's not bad. What's it like at Alfea?' Kyle replied, turning his head around to see Jaz's face.

'I don't know, I've only been here for a day.' Jazmine answered, starting to blush.

'Hey, maybe we can go out sometime, what do ya say?' Kyle asked, putting his hand on Jazmine's.

'Y-ya, I'd love to!' Jazmine said, hugging Kyle. They finally landed at Alfea, and the others were already waiting. Jazmine got off, and Kyle left.

'Bye, see ya soon!' Jazmine said, waving goodbye to Kyle.

'See ya.' Kyle replied, flying off towards the Specialists school.


End file.
